milomurphyslawfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
The Lumberzacks
| hình ảnh = Secrets_and_Pies_Image_333.jpg | thành lập = Khoảng những năm 2010 | thể loại nhạc = Pop | nhãn hiệu = Swampenmire Records | thành viên = Zack Underwood (ca sĩ chính, đã rời ban nhạc) Max (ca sĩ chính) Lyle Sean Melvin}}The Lumberzacks là ban nhạc tiều phu gồm có 5 người, với Zack Underwood là ca sĩ chính. Khi Zack rời ban nhạc và đến Danville, ban nhạc đổi tên thành The Lumbermaxes và do Max làm ca sĩ chính, cũng như là đổi tên các thành viên trong ban nhạc thành Max. Ban nhạc được biết đến nhiều nhất với bài hát nổi tiếng, "Chop Away at My Heart". Thành viên Secrets and Pies Image 320.jpg|Zack Underwood Ca sĩ chính, đã rời ban nhạc Secrets and Pies Image 295.jpg|Max Ca sĩ chính hiện tại Secrets and Pies Image 329.jpg|Lyle, Sean, Melvin Những ca sĩ ở bên tay trái Max. Bài hát *"Chop Away at My Heart" *"Saw Away at My Heart, bản phối lại của bài hit trên. Tiểu sử Ban nhạc Lumberzack được biết đến nhiều nhất với bài hát "Chop Away at My Heart", được truyền cảm hứng từ những bộ trang phục áo flannel, quần jean, và ý tưởng trở thành những tiều phu. Bài hát rất nổi tiếng, từ Jackie - một cô gái cao bồi ở trại gia súc miền Tây, Veronica - chị trông trẻ của Milo, cho đến một phi hành gia trên vũ trụ cũng nghe bài hát này bằng tai nghe. Ban nhạc sau đó đi lưu diễn khắp nơi. Nhưng vì áp lực của sự nổi tiếng, họ liền tổ chức tiệc mà không hề ngừng nghỉ. Zack sau đó phải chuyển đi, cậu tạm biệt những thành viên của mình, trong khi họ vẫn mải mê nghỉ ngơi, không màng tới lời tạm biệt đó. Kể từ khi Zack chuyển đến Danville, cậu đã giấu kín bí mật này với những người bạn trong trường, đặc biệt là hai người bạn thân của mình, Milo và Melissa. Nhưng trong ngày cả ba người đặt pizza tại tiệm pizza do Veronica giao hàng, cô đã bày tỏ lòng hâm mộ của mình với Zack trước mặt Milo và Melissa. Hai người bạn của cậu rất tò mò, khiến họ phải tìm đến bài hát nổi tiếng của ban nhạc, và cuối cùng là biết được bí mật của Zack. Cậu cảm thấy rất xấu hổ, nhưng đối với Milo và Melissa, đó là một điều tuyệt vời. Zack sau đó có dịp đoàn tụ lại với ban nhạc cũ của mình, hiện tại có tên là Lumbermax, tại một cuộc thi dành cho các ban nhạc. Ban nhạc hiện tại vẫn đang lưu diễn, làm đĩa đơn, cho sản xuất bộ dụng cụ với một cây cưa chơi bài hát mới, "Saw Away at My Heart", của ban nhạc. Các thành viên cũng như Max, hiện tại là ca sĩ chính, tỏ vẻ rất ganh đua với Zack, khiến cho cậu từ việc muốn cho ban nhạc do chính cậu thành lập Just Getting Started, với Milo, Melissa và Mort, chơi chỉ để có kinh nghiệm, cho đến việc cậu thôi thúc ban nhạc thi đấu lại ban nhạc cũ của mình. Zack thậm chí còn lo lắng đến nỗi phải tự mình chơi tất cả các nhạc cụ mà không để ý đến những người bạn xung quanh mình. Cậu sau đó nói lời xin lỗi với họ, và cả ban nhạc cùng chơi bài hát "A Bumpy Ride Tonight". Bài hát được đánh giá bởi ban giám khảo là rất hay, khán giả nồng nhiệt cổ vũ. Ban nhạc Lumbermax sau đó có ngỏ ý mời Zack quay trở lại ban nhạc, nhưng cậu đã không đồng ý. Thư viện ảnh |350px}} Thông tin cơ sở *Ban nhạc The Lumberzacks giống với ban nhạc One Direction ở ngoài đời thực, vì họ đều chơi nhạc pop và có cùng số thành viên. **Việc Zack rời khỏi ban nhạc giống với việc Zayn Malik rời One Direction. **Bài hát "Chop Away at My Heart" cũng khá giống với bài "What Makes You Beautiful" của One Direction. *Tên ban nhạc là cách chơi chữ từ "Lumberjack" (Tiều phu) bằng việc thay từ "jack" thành tên của Zack. *Làn da của Max trong tập "Battle of the Bands" tối hơn so với vẻ ngoài của cậu trong bài hát Chop Away at My Heart từ tập "Secrets and Pies." *Ban nhạc có một cộng đồng tiều phu hâm mộ họ, bởi vì ban nhạc có cùng chủ đề với cộng đồng đó. ("A Clockwork Origin") *Zack nhắc đến buổi lưu diễn của ban nhạc cậu là vào năm 2016. ("Battle of the Bands") *Nhãn hiệu thu âm của ban nhạc có tên là Swampenmire Records. "Swampenmire" là từ ghép từ hai từ Povenmire và Swampy, ám chỉ hai nhà sáng lập của chương trình. *Dakota và Cavendish cũng biết đến ban nhạc, khi họ cùng nhau hát bài hát trong lúc chặt cây hồ trăn ở trong rừng. ("Perchance to Sleepwalk") *Max được lồng tiếng bởi Tyler Mann, người lồng tiếng cho Carl trong Phineas and Ferb. Xuất hiện *"Secrets and Pies" (trong video ca nhạc) *"Battle of the Bands" *"A Clockwork Origin" (được nhắc đến) *"Fungus Among Us" Cước chú en:The Lumberzacks Thể_loại:Trẻ con Thể_loại:Ban nhạc